


Recklessness and Water

by Aloysia_Virgata



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloysia_Virgata/pseuds/Aloysia_Virgata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted at xf_pornbattle for the prompts Mulder/Scully, vacation, watching, reigning champion, water. Gratuitous sex ahead. The title comes from the REM song Nightswimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recklessness and Water

The water effervesces around them, burbling against the background of waves crashing to shore beneath a low silver moon. They are drinking Kalik Gold beer, both tipsy, though neither of them drunk. Scully disappears under the bubbles, then emerges sleek as a seal, smoothing wet hair from her face. "Let's live here," she says dreamily.  
  
Mulder raises his bottle. "I'll drink to that."  
  
"You'll drink to anything lately," she teases.  
  
He checks his watch. "It's 5:42 somewhere."  
  
Scully half-swims through the tub and drifts onto his lap, her arms about his neck. "Mind you don't wind up with a beer gut," she admonishes. "You're a kept man, Mulder. You have a responsibility to stay nubile. Or I'll turn you out."  
  
"You're a cruel mistress." He doesn't tell her that the few pounds she's gained since Christian's last surgery suit her beautifully. Her face has lost its pinched look and her ribs don't show anymore. He wants to keep her here, enjoying the absence of violet shadows under her eyes.  
  
She kisses him, the water swirling in little eddies as he unties her top. She drops one hand to touch him through his swim trunks. Mulder's fingers span her back and she sighs into his mouth. Fifteen years with this man and he can still get her wet so fast it's almost unseemly.   
  
Feeling bold, she pulls at the front of his shorts and floats sideways to ease them down. Mulder tugs at her bathing suit. Their clothes make a soggy heap on the deck.  
  
She presses against him once more, surprised at herself, her rational mind pointing out that they could be caught. Mulder's right hand covers her breast like a starfish as he slides into her, and she is suddenly unconcerned about being seen. They are not FBI partners. They are not wanted by the federal government. Hell, they're not even in the States. They are Mulder and Scully in the Caribbean and can screw anywhere they damned well please. The notion leaves her disturbingly tantalized.  
  
Mulder sees a shift in her eyes, the last vestige of something dark slipping away in the shadows. He groans against her silky neck when she moves his hands to her ass and nips his earlobe harder than usual. The water splashes rhythmically against their bodies, the sound of it seeming to be an aphrodisiac to Scully, whose pace has picked up considerably.  
  
"You like this? Outside?" he mumbles into her hair.   
  
"God, yes," she pants. Her breath is warm and sweet.  
  
Scully as exhibitionist. His mind skips merrily down avenues of potential.  
  
"You still keep me guessing," he whispers.  
  
"I'm the reigning champion."   
  
"Do you think anyone can see us?" he asks experimentally.   
  
She rocks faster, her damp hair flicking across his face. "I hope so."   
  
"Jesus, Scully." He closes his eyes, losing himself in the liquid heat of her body, feeling as though she's wrapped around him down to his tailbone.  
  
Scully trails kisses over his eyelids and cheeks and mouth. "Look at me," she says, her voice feeling strange and thick as it leaves her throat. He does, his pupils dilated with arousal; his lips slightly parted. His thumb making her nipple ache deliciously.  
  
She can see him getting close, his muscles standing out in fine detail like the Vitruvian Man. She tightens herself around him, tasting him, whispering yes, please, Mulder, now…his sharp breaths pulling her to the edge. She rakes her nails along his sides and feels him let go.   
  
His fingers grasp at her shoulders, pressing deep into her flesh as he thrusts harder, shuddering, never taking his eyes from her. "Scully…" he says breathlessly, drawing figure eights on her back as he continues moving within her. He bites at her neck and she arches like the prow of a ship.  
  
"Don't stop," she manages.   
  
"No."  
  
Their edges blurring together; his cock buried inside her, her tongue pressed in his ear, their fingers threaded together as the water churns. Mulder watching her…watching…  
  
Shivers down her spine.  
  
"That's it," he says, his voice low and gentle.   
  
Her legs tighten and she feels the blood rush to her face, her slick inner muscles spasming around him. She collapses against his chest and Mulder strokes her vertebrae like rosary beads as she comes tumbling down.


End file.
